¡No es una cita!
by Aoi972
Summary: •Viñeta• ¿Una cita con la china en pleno verano?/ ¿Tortura adolescente con el sádico sin parasol?


**Disclaimer:** Gintama es de propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi, la viñeta es de mi posesión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **¡No es una cita!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Silencio, era lo último y aterradoramente inusual que se podía esperar de estar al lado de la china sin pechos que caminaba a su lado. Si fuese un día normal, la idiota estaría golpeándolo hasta que sangrara, quejándose de su compañía o maldiciendo al sol por el estúpido e innecesario calor que justo brindaba ese día. Si se estuviera quejando la insultaría por descerebrada: estaban en pleno verano y eso, sin duda alguna, era el origen de su ensimismamiento.

Ella odiaba el verano.

―China, podrías dejar de traer esa cara de estreñida. Ya bastante tortura tengo con caminar a tu lado.

Kagura lo observó de lado y gruñó, levantó un brazo para secarse el sudor de la frente. ¡Jodido sol de porquería!―Eres un imbécil.

―Y tú una estúpida, olvidar tu chino parasol en un día de verano.

― ¿Es preocupación lo que detecto, sádico?

Él simplemente la observo indiferente. ― ¿Por una china plana y fea? No, más bien es lástima.

―Hijo de puta.

―Sí, yo también te odio. ―dijo a la vez que entrelazaba su mano con la de ella. Escuchó como la china maldecía el que hiciera eso en público. A él le tampoco le gustaba hacer eso, demasiado cursi y asqueroso para su gusto pero era necesario. La china le pertenecía y eso era algo que todos debían saber.―Te compraré un helado si te callas de una buena vez.

Frunció el ceño analizando su oferta y rápidamente le contestó. ―Quiero que sean seis.

Sougo levantó los hombros, indiferente y hasta algo divertido. ―Te pondrás gorda, china, o ¿es que esperas que con tanta comida se inflen tus inexistentes pechos?

― ¡ERES UN BASTARDO MALNACIDO!

―No deberías de insultarme. ¿No ves que estamos en una cita?

― ¡NO es una cita! ―gritó fuertemente ahuyentando a las palomas que se encontraban reposando cerca de ellos. ― ¡Vuelve a decir eso otra vez, cerdo asqueroso, y te juro que te golpearé hasta que tu rostro de niña quede irreconocible! ―caminó en dirección contraria a ella, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.― ¡Maldito sádico de mierda, no me ignores! ―exclamó alzando el brazo hasta que otro golpe de sol le vino. Tuvo que dejar de perseguir al castaño sádico y abanicarse con su mano para darse aire fresco.

"Verano de mierda"

Por otro lado, Sougo no sabía si seguir maldiciendo a Kagura o burlarse de ella. De verdad que era tonta. Todo su rostro estaba colorado, los labios resecos y los ojos rojos. Definitivamente, esa chiquilla era una total idiota, ¿Qué no sabía de la existencia de los bloqueadores? Parecía que no porque siempre andaba en esa estación del año con su eterno parasol. Pero… ¿Por qué rayos pensaba tanto en ello? Tal vez por que ver a la china en ese estado le daba, en realidad, un tanto de pena.

―Habla rápido, china. ¿De qué sabor quieres? ―preguntó una vez que estaban frente del heladero, la pelirroja parpadeó confusa. Débil, se dijo internamente, ahora se daba cuenta que no toleraba ver a la china sufrir, a menos no por manos que no sean de él.― No hay de esa porquería que siempre tragas si eso es lo que vas a pedir.

―No soy idiota. ―gruñó metiéndole un golpe en el estómago. Él le devolvió el golpe jalando uno de sus adornos de cabello.

―Bien, gastaré el dinero de Hijikata en algo más productivo.

―Espera, ―Sougo volteo a verla, ella sonreía con maldad una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de ella.―si es así quiero diez.

―Buen intento, china, pero no gastaré todo el dinero que Hijikata-san tan amablemente me obsequió en darte de comer.

―Se lo robaste.

―No, dijo que podía usarlo en mi cita.

― ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE-! No, Kagura, inhala y exhala, no dejes que el sádico te joda la existencia. No puedes ser tan sádico para perturbar mi mente con solo una palabra...

Fingió desinterés aunque por dentro se divertía con las reacciones de la pelirroja. Tal vez esa cita no era tan estúpida e inservible, después de todo, parecía que molestarse y golpearse entre ellos podía ser el inicio de algo más que su extraña amistad odio-amor. Y Kagura tampoco estaba lejos de ese sentimiento, aunque por ahora solo quería lidiar con el dolor de cabeza que el calor le obsequiaba en ese instante.

― ¡Oh, Kagura, Souchiro-kun! ―saludó una voz muy familiar y conocida, Gintoki se acercaba a ellos con su dedo índice hurgando en su nariz. Ambos se sobresaltaron e inmediatamente se soltaron, más exactamente Kagura, que no sabía cómo decirle a Gin-chan que estaba saliendo con ese sujeto.

―Gin-chan. No…―susurró al ver la sonrisita fugaz y burlona que el vago de su tutor se cargaba. Se sonrojó levemente, no sabía si era de ira o de vergüenza. Sintió que el sádico quería hablar, era seguro que para manejar a su antojo la situación. ―No es lo que piensas. No… ¡No es una cita!

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Mi primera incursión en el fandom, me siento extraña y a la vez nerviosa.

No tengo muchas cosas que decir solo que el Okikagu me fascina y quería hacer una historia de estos tan extraños personajes xD, siento que me salió un tanto Ooc. No sé, ¿ya dije que es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos?

En fin, si te ha gustado agradecería mucho que me dejaras tu review y si no te gustó, pues igual deja tu review xD

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
